


Hellfire

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious: Nightbane [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Nightbane (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control...[Collab w/nightsangelinthetardis]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little project was a joint collab between myself and nightsangelinthetardis. I made the photo edit for it; she wrote the fic.
> 
>  **[sophia-smith75](http://sophia-smith75.tumblr.com/post/159760550960/hellfire)** (aka **nightsangelinthetardis** )'s notes:
>
>> A quick drabble I did for [@timelxrd-victorious](http://timelxrd-victorious.tumblr.com/). Vague mention of unwilling captivity. Vague mention of sexual desire. Nothing explicit. Mostly just frustrated Time Lord who doesn’t yet realize he’s a Time Lord. Enjoy. Oh, pairing is Tenth Doctor x OC
> 
> For reference, this takes place in the Nightlands while Teine has amnesia and before either of them are in the Prime Universe. 

 

Jamie had sent Anjelika into the bar to work for the night. It was the first night he had let her out of the room he had been keeping her in. He watched her from the doorway for a few moments before taking up a seat at his usual table. As he tried once more to work on the paperwork he had started earlier, he found her couldn’t concentrate., his eyes kept shifting toward Anjelika as she moved between tables.

 _Damnit!_ he thought to himself, _Why does she distract me so?_

Jamie forced himself to focus, and it worked for most of the day. But right around midday, he began to notice that as the hours went on, the lighter her steps became until she was swaying her hips to the music playing in the background. She was practically dancing as she served up drinks! A low growl escaped Jamie’s throat and he quickly stood and went to his office, away from the distraction that was Anjelika Sinclair. He almost laughed at the Irony of her surname.

He turned to the fireplace, now burning bright and another ironic laugh escaped him as he began to whisper-sing the words to Hellfire. He had always had an odd thing for Disney movies…

“ _Then tell me, Maria_  
_Why I see her dancing there  
__Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

 _I feel her, I see her_  
_The sun caught in her raven hair  
_ _Is blazing in me out of control_

 _Like fire_  
_Hellfire_  
_This fire in my skin_  
_This burning_  
_Desire  
_ _Is turning me to sin”_

Not that he could say he had never sinned before. But this was different. This was more that just desire, he realized. It was burning _need._

It was just as he was turning away from the fireplace that his door burst open, one of the hired bouncers looking slightly out of breath. "Boss, it's Anjelika! She’s in trouble!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now in video form. (I also have versions from the German and Icelandic dubs.)


End file.
